The Son Of The Great Iron Man
by JonasTheVamp
Summary: I Really suck at summaries but here we go.. Tony Stark Son Oliver Stark is 14 and passed every grade there just like his father Tony, This is set at the first Iron-man how will Oliver take all the pressure of his dad being captured and him building suits also the relationship between Tony and Pepper


The Son of Iron-Man Oliver Tony Stark

~~~~ I DO NOT OWN IRON MAN BUT I WOULD LOVE TOO, ALL I OWN IS MY OC'S THAT IT'S~~~~

Chapter 1: The Birth of Oliver Tony Stark

Tony Stark Genius, Rich, Playboy was pacing outside of his girlfriend hospital room waiting for the birth of his daughter/son and let's say he was really fucking scared, The thought of being a father was excited because now he can teach his child like he always wanted but he was scared that he will be a terrible father and he/she with despise him.

"Ahhhhhhhh! " The Scream of his Girlfriend Alisa made him flinch every time, he couldn't go inside because they couldn't let anyone who isn't a doctor in, It felt like hours in his mind, The thought of his son/daughter still rising inside his head making him paced faster, He called Happy and Rodney to get there asses over here so they can meet the born child who still isn't out yet.

The running of footsteps knocked him back from his panicking and looked at both of his friends who, was now panting from running.

"So is Alisa done giving birth, so we can the devil "Rodney Joked, Tony gave a little laugh, Tony shook his head

"If he/she is like Tony then there too stubborn to do anything "Happy also joined joking at Tony's stubborn personality, patting Tony's Shoulder

The doors open and the doctor Tony assign to Alisa walked out and smiled at the three men

"Well Mr. Stark congrates you have a healthy baby boy ready to see you "The doctor stated smiling.

"YES! I GOT A SON, MY NEWBORN SON! "Tony Yelled hugging both his friends and hugging random people walking by, then a nurse ran out the room, and grabbed all the men's attention

"Doctor Walsh, We need you at once something is wrong with the patient and the baby "The nurse said running back in with frantic yelling of commands inside the room, Tony Ran up to the doctor

"What hell is she saying, is my Girlfriend and son alright!" Tony was now going insane, what the hell was happening to them.

"We don't know Mr. Stark, but please excuse me I need to go check on them both, You can't come in its now a very serious matter "Walsh said and walked inside locking the door, Tony went up to the door pounding on it yelling to let him.

Both Rodney and Happy grabbed Tony and set him down on the chair trying to contain from wreaking the place

"Tony I'm sure there both fine and maybe something went different in the birth"Rodney tried to explain so Tony can calm down

"Remember Alisa strong and If your son is anything like you and Alisa then he's strong and stubborn" Happy stated looking at the door praying they were both alive and well for Stark's stake.

Tony was really having a hard time trying to calm his breathing and body, but it he felt shatter that now his son and the girl of his dreams is now in trouble without him there trying to help.

Hours have passed then walked out with blood on his hands, Tony was now panicking, he looked at them then sighs

"Your son is alright but he has a-little trouble breathing so we are helping him now, but ….I'm sorry but something went wrong with the birth and she didn't make it she was bleeding internally"

Tony felt his wall collapse and felt like breaking down but his son was alright but Alisa…..

" wanted me to tell you the name she chose to call your son Oliver Tony Stark, a nurse will come by soon stating you can come see him "Walsh said and walked away, Rodney and Happy looked at Tony with Grief at how Tony was taking it.

"Mr. Stark, you may see your son now, your friends are also welcome to join you" The nurse smiled at them and told them where to head to.

All of them headed to the direction of the new Stark as Rodney like to say when Alisa was pregnant, Tony meet the nurse inside the nursery and seen his bundle of joy with a blue blanket crying, Tony walked over to his son and now was holding him in his arm.

"Hey Oliver my boy, come on no need to cry" Tony whispered at his son, the baby in his harm stopped crying and started to hiccup's abit , The bundle of joy started to open his eyes and Tony grinned at how his son was totally going to look like him, Brown eyes and a small patch of fuzzy black hair.

The baby coo's at him and raised his arm up and grabbed Tony's chin.

Tony Stark a Rich, Genius, Playboy is now a Happy Father to His Newborn Son.

~~~~I love writing this chapter, it was cute and I cried a little for my Alisa character and how Tony really loves his son, Well please Comment on how you love It Or Hate It Also~~~~


End file.
